State of Grace
by lordofthelesbians
Summary: "Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right." With both of their parents gone on vacation, Yuzu and Mei are left at home by themselves. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for future chapters!
1. And the First Round Goes to

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really hope you enjoy it! This is just something I started writing and I thought it would be cool to publish it here on . If you guys really like it, I'll continue updating it (so far I've only written two chapters!) Things do get a little intense in the second chapter and if I continue writing this (if you guys enjoy it) there will definitely be some M rated goodness later on! Anyways I'm writing too much!Please feel free to leave reviews! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks ;) -Lisa

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!

* * *

Yuzu was thrilled, no, _beyond _ thrilled to be out of school for the summer vacation. As she turned to give the dreadful academy a final wave goodbye, and maybe the middle finger, there was an overwhelming feeling of delight that overtook her. No school meant no homework, no teachers, and best of all, no distractions from that annoying Himeko who lived to destroy any chance of a relationship between her and Mei.

_That's right! Since we live together that means we'll get to spend even more time together than we already do! Sleeping together longer, bathing together-' _a sharp buzzing noise pulled her out of the increasingly dirty scenarios that began overtaking her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her flip phone, already walking in the direction of her home.

"Hello?" She answered excitedly, not bothering to check who was on the other line.

At their house, Mei winced at the cheeriness of her sister's voice as she lazily twirled a pencil between her index finger and thumb. Although she was the student council president, she opted out of attending the last day of classes. There was something about the fake tears, the repeated proclamation of "I'll see you next year!" and the false promises to keep in touch that irked her.

"Yuzu. Mother left a note on the kitchen table that she will be out of town with father for the next week, as they decided to go vacation together."

Yuzu stopped walking and gulped loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. True, she had expected there to be a great amount of alone time between them throughout the summer break, but a whole week to themselves? The possibilities were endless._ Heh, I can walk around the house in the nude "accidentally" and she won't be able to resist. I can even sleep-_

"Yuzu." A sharp voice drew the blonde girl out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Ah, yes!" She managed to squeak out before rounding the corner to their neighborhood. _Get it together, Yuzu. _

Mei rolled her eyes, well aware of what sort of thoughts must have been distracting the older girl from their conversation. _Ever the perv. _"Yes well, they left us money for food and entertainment. Naturally, I'll be in charge of it because of your…" she paused. "...spending habits." She could have sworn she heard a frustrated foot stamp in the background on the other end, and an amused smile played on her lips.

"Those shoes were totally worth the money I spent on them and you know it!" Yuzu huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, but did you need them in all seven colors?"

_Playing dirty are we? Two can play at that game. _"If I recall ever so clearly, _sister dearest,_ you seemed to really enjoy the sight of me in high heels."

There was a long pause before she heard a very rushed "I'll see you when you get here" and then a 'click.'

_Yuzu 1, Mei 0. _


	2. Settling the Score

Author's note: If you're reading this, it means that you read the first chapter and decided to give the second chapter of my story a chance! So, yay! This chapter gets a little heated...so prepare yourselves. :)  
Thanks again for reading! Reviews are more than welcome!

-Lisa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

Mei gazed out of their bedroom window. She couldn't believe how foolish she was behaving. Getting flustered over a little playful banter between her and _Yuzu_, of all people? It's not like she actually had _feelings _for the girl…

She rolled her eyes. _Yeah fucking right. _

As much as it pained her to admit it, Mei had been intrigued by Yuzu from the moment she had seen the aggravating blonde in the schoolyard breaking almost every god damn dress code rule in the student handbook. Sure, she would admit in the privacy of her own thoughts that reaching behind the small of Yuzu's back to confiscate her cell phone was showy and unnecessary. There was just something about making her step sister squirm that gave her the highest level of satisfaction. The rosy blush that would grace smooth porcelain skin never failed to make the raven haired girl's eyes flash with hunger. Her tongue darted out of her lips and dampened them as she felt a familiar warmth rapidly traveling southward. _Get it together, she'll be home any second now. _

And just like clockwork, she heard the heavy sound of their front door slamming shut.

_Fuck! _Mei thought to herself as she noticed a darkened spot in the center of the very cute, _very revealing,_ cotton pajama shorts she had been wearing. Normally she was good at hiding her desire, but repeated mental images of Yuzu in heels during their previous phone conversation had left her in want.

However, before she could even consider a possible means of escape, the source of her arousal burst through the door, forcing her to stay put. _Please don't let her notice, please don't let her notice, please don-_

"Yo!" Yuzu greeted as she cheerily set her book bag on the ground beside the desk she was cowering in. _Of course she has to get so damn close to me when I'm in such a state, _Mei thought to herself irritably.

Trying to be nonchalant, Mei gave her a small head nod of acknowledgment, afraid that her mouth would betray her if she spoke. Unfortunately, it seemed that the gods were against her because before she knew it, she saw the slender hands of the blonde reaching to undo the bowtie around her neck.

"Well, someone's obviously in a bad mood," Yuzu said, rather sarcastically as she slipped the offending silk from her blouse, and dropping it to the ground. Her hands reached for the top of her blouse as she began slowly undoing the buttons, revealing deliciously creamy skin, inch by inch.. "What's up with you, huh? Is it because you missed the last day of school? I tried telling you that you would regret it! I mean geez if it was that big of a de-" The last few words of that sentence suddenly died off as when she studied the raven haired girl before her.

If there was any doubt in Yuzu's mind about whether or not Mei wanted her, it immediately faded. The clenching hands, the crimson red flush across her chest, the unwavering look of sheer desire, the..._dampened spot on her pajama pants? _

Now it was Yuzu's turn to flush as raised her hand to her mouth, leaving her shirt hanging halfway off of her slender figure, exposing her lace covered breasts. Mei's eyes hungrily roamed over the newly uncovered expanse of skin, the dampness between her legs growing by the second. She knew Yuzu had seen what she had desperately been trying to hide, and the worst part was that she no longer cared.

_Take me. _

Mei's eyes flashed to Yuzu's. Dark brown eyes met with lust filled green eyes, and the earth stood still.

There was nothing stopping her from taking the girl she had lost so much sleep over. She knew that if she wanted to, _truly_ wanted to, she could have Yuzu writhing and screaming her name within moments.

So why was she so scared? What was stopping her from tasting every inch of soft, milk colored thighs that had not a single blemish or scar?

_Love._

She bolted out of the room terrified at this sudden realization, leaving Yuzu dazed and confused.

_Yuzu 1, Mei 1. _


	3. Whose Keeping Count Anyway?

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to update! But you know what they say...you can't rush perfection! Lol. Just kidding! But really, I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always more than appreciated! -Lisa (Lordofthelesbians)

PS There's a little bit of steamy goodness in this chapter ;).

**Disclaimer:** I do not any of these characters!

* * *

Yuzu quietly hummed as she continued to slowly stir the content of the large pot in front of her. After the incident in their bedroom, Mei had bolted off before she could do anything. Now she was worried that she had scared the younger girl off, and so she decided to make a sort of peace offering by cooking Mei's favorite dish: _coconut chicken curry_.

The heavenly aroma of the food engulfed her senses, but her mind continued to wander. If there was one thing she did _not_ want to do, it was to scare Mei away by asking her questions. Yuzu had learned from experience that with Mei, it was better to let her come around first, or else she would shut down and box you out.

So, she decided to momentarily put her feelings on the backburner, no pun intended, and give the girl some space.

Glancing down, she looked at the uncomfortable school uniform she was in and rolled her eyes. It seemed that she was so shooken up from what had happened, that she had forgotten to finish changing. She looked over to the timer on the stove, and then back at the pot. It seemed that she had a few minutes to spare, and so she placed the glass lid on the crucible and headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mei had just finished the most delightful showers she had in a very long time. Although she was still a little tense from the previous events, her mood had improved greatly. Reaching out to grab a towel, she realized that there weren't any hanging from their usual spot on the towel rack. However Mei was determined to maintain a semi-positive attitude, and so she stepped out onto the plush, memory foam bath mat and looked into the closet. Still, no bath towels were to be found.

Growing annoyed at yet another inconvenience, she decided that her best course of action was to sprint across the house to their bedroom and hope for dear life that Yuzu didn't see her.

Making her way to the door, she cracked it open just enough to peek her head out to make sure the hallway was empty. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Mei strategically slid out of the steaming washroom before softly shutting the door behind her. She began to tiptoe down the hall hoping that Yuzu was unable to hear her, wherever she was. Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, Mei arrived at the door that led to her destination. She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, before darting into the room as quick as possible, only to collide with the very person she had tried to avoid. As if her luck couldn't get any worse, the two of them fell backwards onto the _very _hardwood floor.

"Owwww," Yuzu whined, her eyes winced shut from the pain she felt in her head from taking most of the impact from the fall. "What the hell was that for?!"

Mei, who was frozen in sheer embarrassment was too stunned to speak. Instead, her cheeks turned beet red as she glanced down at the two of them. "It was an accident, Yuzu," she mumbled quietly.

Yuzu finally opened her eyes curious as to why the younger girl was so quiet and was greeted with the image of Mei, naked as the day she was born, _on top of her. _She hurriedly tried to avert her eyes to the ceiling before nervously clearing her throat. "Oh uh, right! Let me just get outta your way here and uh-" but as she tried to move around her knee had pressed straight into her poor stepsister's womanhood, who let out a soft moan. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Mei! Um, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Yuzu." Mei growled between clenched teeth, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks flushed. "Move your knee."

"Oh, right! Er, sorry!" The blonde girl said as she attempted to shift the source of Mei's frustrations. "Let me just-"

"Mmmf! Yuzu!" Mei cried upon feeling a soft knee press even harder into her. "Just let me do it!" She said loudly, feeling that familiar warmth rushing to her thighs. Her arms trembled as she slowly lifted her body from Yuzu's. She then slowly freed Yuzu's knee, before completely untangling their legs. As Mei rolled to the side, her eyes landed on a..._glistening_ spot of Yuzu's knee where she had just been. The blush that was in her cheeks began to spread to her face and neck, and she was completely horrified.

Yuzu sat up and gently rubbed the back of her neck before looking over to the other girl, not noticing her knee. "Mei? Are you okay?"

Mei quickly turned away and crossed her arms in front of her, hoping that Yuzu wouldn't see that she was blushing. "I'm fine."

Yuzu wasn't buying it though, and continued to press. "Mei, look! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you were coming in here! I swear I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything! I was just trying to change-"

"I said I'm _fine_, Yuzu. Please, just let me get dressed."

The older girl sighed and looked at the ground. "Okay, Mei. Well when you're finished, dinner is just about ready! I made your favorite!" She said, as she started to stand up before noticing the slick wetness on her knee. She looked back up to her step sister, who was still crimson red and suddenly the younger girl's embarrassment made sense. "Mei…?"

Mei turned to look at Yuzu and cleared her throat anxiously before speaking. "Yuzu, please. I would like to get dressed before continuing this conversation."

Yuzu stood up and nodded her head before clasping her hands together. "Yeah! Of course! Well, I'll just leave you here then! Come downstairs when you're ready to eat okay?"

Mei nodded and stood up, turning to Yuzu who was just about to exit the room. "Yuzu?"

The blonde turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Yuzu chuckled lightly and nervously raised a hand behind her head. "For what?"

A small smile graced Mei's lips. "For being you."

Yuzu's heart soared.


	4. Getting Even

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delayed update! I'm a senior in college, (about to graduate in the Spring with my Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice whaddddup! finally!) Anyways as you all can imagine, taking 18 hours while working AND maintaining my social life took a major toll on updating my story! ;( Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and please feel free to leave me reviews! -Lisa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters because if I did, they would have already done the do.

* * *

"Mei, I'm so sorry!" Yuzu said nervously as she saw the younger girl walking down the stairs after what seemed like an eternity, this time fully clothed. "I really didn't know that you were...that you were n-na-" Her cheeks started flush as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"Naked." Mei playfully smirked, slightly amused at just how innocent Yuzu could be. There was really no helping the poor girl sometimes, especially when it came to her hopeless infatuation with her younger sister.

Yuzu's eyes squeezed shut before she let out a nervous cough, trying to compose herself as Mei had obviously done. _'Keep it cool, Yuzu. Keep it cool-' _"Yeah! That!" she squeaked, her voice cracking slightly, eyes wide with horror._ 'Totally NOT cool!' _

A well groomed eyebrow raised as Mei studied Yuzu's face, suddenly interested in why it was her who seemed to be embarrassed. After all, it had only been a day into their summer break and Yuzu had already seen physical evidence of Mei's arousal not once, but _twice. _And she was pretty sure that Yuzu had known that she was the cause of it..._right_?

Meanwhile, Yuzu shifted from one leg to the other, nervous under her sister's gaze. She couldn't tell if Mei was irritated with her, but then again, when did she ever know? Part of what drew Yuzu to Mei, besides her astonishingly good looks, was the mysterious aura that surrounded her. Unfortunately for her, every time she seemed to get closer to solving that mystery, Mei only pushed her away even further than when she had started. Still, she hadn't ever meant to invade Mei's privacy, and especially not in _that _way. Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply, ready to apologize yet again.

"Mei look, I'm _really _sorry about what happened! I know you're probably really mad at me because you think I'm a terrible older sister..."

'_False, on both accounts_,' Mei thought to herself as she waited to hear the rest of the unnecessary apology before interjecting.

"...but I really am trying to be better! I had no idea you were going into the room, and I definitely didn't mean to disturb you while you were, uh, you know, heated!" She coughed nervously, reaching to twirl the ring around her finger. "I just want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me!" Yuzu finished before bowing.

Mei's eyes widened before narrowing again. _Whatever it took, huh? _Suddenly, the apology didn't seem half bad. Her throat cleared as an idea popped into her head.

"Yuzu," she spoke coolly, "Stop being foolish and stand up."

The older girl instantly stood up straight, avoiding eye contact at all costs. _'Shit, I knew the bow was overkill! Now she's going to think I'm treating her like she's some sort of celebrity, just like her bimbo groupies!' _

Mei stepped towards her, her dark eyes unwavering. "Now look at me..." Her voice softened, "..._please_."

Emerald eyes met dark brown, as the blonde remained quiet, hoping that whatever Mei was about to say wouldn't be _too_ harsh.

"I'm not mad." The younger girl started, earning a look of surprise from her sister. "It's true. I'm not. These sort of things are inevitable, especially when I was the one at fault for walking around the house so..._freely._" She took another step closer to Yuzu, who was suddenly aware of the close proximity between the two. "However," her eyes darkened as a devilish smirk grew on her lips. "I did think of a way to make things..._even _between us."

Yuzu's eyes grew wide, her heart racing. "A-and what would that be?!" She asked nervously, somehow already knowing the answer.

Without warning, Mei quickly pushed her up against the granite countertop before leaning forward, their bodies flush against one another. Yuzu could feel the warmth of Mei's breath against the shell of her ear, and elicited a soft groan.

"Get naked for me, Yuzu."

* * *

**Yeah I know, kind of a jerk move to leave it off there! ;p But rest assured I have already started writing Chapter 5! **


	5. Party Time!

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and HAPPY FOOTBALL SUNDAY~! Lol. Sorry, I love sunday football because it means that I can eat wings and drink beer while angrily yelling at my TV and nobody can judge me :p. ANYWAYS! Thank you all so so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate each and every one of them!  
This chapter is longer than the others but I think it's because I was just really excited about it! :p I'm not going to lie, things are pretty steamy in the beginning! However I think that you all will be pleased with the end result. :) If not, I'm sorry! Lol. I'm really nervous about posting this because my best friend hasn't read the final version yet and I've proofread it like five times in her absence so hopefully it's okay!

Please feel free to leave me reviews!

AND finally, GO COWBOYS! ;)

OH! Also! I've gotten messages about my pen name. I used to have a tumblr and lordofthelesbians was my URL so it was just easier to keep them the same because I'm not that creative. xD Have a great Sunday! :)

-Lisa aka lordofthelesbians

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters because if I did, they would have already done the do!

* * *

_"Get naked for me, Yuzu." _

Yuzu shivered as she felt the soft tickle from Mei's breath against the shell of her ear. Her face was still flushed at how brashly Mei had acted, practically pinning her against the countertop so that she had no means of escape. Although it had caught her off guard, she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Still, she didn't know if Mei was merely toying with her, or if she was actually serious. Then again, it was always hard to tell what the younger girl was thinking, so why would this time be any different?

Her thoughts were jumbled at the sudden feeling of Mei rhythmically running her hands up and down her sides. Yuzu heard Mei laugh darkly as she let a soft moan slip out between parted lips. She blushed even harder, and it spread to her chest. Mei knew exactly what effect she was having on the older girl, and it seemed like she had no intention of stopping any time soon. Her throat cleared dramatically as she parted her lips to speak in a voice that was dripping with lust.

"I'm waiting, _sister_."

Yuzu's knees buckled and she actually almost fell onto the ground but was thankfully steadied by the hands that had pinned her there in the first place. Mei's voice was always smooth like honey, but this time it was different. She could _feel _how much Mei wanted her, just by the way she spoke, and that lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt before. Her stomach churned with desire and she felt a warmth spread through her veins.

Mei ran her hands down Yuzu's sides, this time stopping at the waistband where her shirt and skirt met. A devilish smirk played on her lips as she lightly untucked the shirt, purposefully letting her cool fingertips brush against Yuzu's skin. Yuzu elicited a small gasp at the delicious contrast between her burning hot flesh and Mei's ice cold fingertips. Her knees grew weak as she felt Mei lightly dip beneath the waistband of her skirt and graze over the top of her right hip. She attempted to steady herself against the countertop when she felt soft kisses being peppered down her neck.

"M-Mei!" Yuzu squeaked out weakly, her resolve dissolving quickly. With each moment the kisses grew hungrier and it was dizzying. Her hand reached to the back of Mei's head as she lightly weaved her fingers through raven locks. Her mind was imploring her to stop, because she knew what would come of this. But the way her body was reacting to Mei's passionate kisses made her ignore the voice of reason. At this rate she would have let the dark haired girl do anything she wanted to her.

Mei hummed in contentment at the feel of Yuzu's delicate fingers running through her hair. She wasn't sure how Yuzu would react to her impulsivity, but then again, if anyone was impulsive it was her older sister. And sure, she had started out just trying to tease the blonde, but the way Yuzu's body reacted to her had sparked a hunger in her that only the blonde girl could quench. Yuzu opened her lips to speak when she felt Mei's lips brush against a particularly sensitive spot underneath her jawline.

"I don't think that this is considered even-ah, fuck!"

Mei smirked. She knew where most of Yuzu's "hot spots" were after overhearing an extremely personal phone conversation between her and Harumin one afternoon. Apparently Harumin had convinced Yuzu that she needed to know "for science," only to find out that it was just another poor attempt at trying to make a pass at her naive friend.

Her tongue darted out to lightly lick Yuzu's slender neck and all she could think about was their conversation about the strawberry flavored body lotion her older sister purchased a week ago. Mei remembered specifically telling Yuzu that it was a waste of money, because nobody would be actual tasting it, to which the older girl had boldly replied "Matsuri seemed more than willing to try it!"

Mei smirked.

_Looks like the little brat's services won't be needed after all_.

As Mei moved southward towards Yuzu's chest, she began gently unbuttoning the blouse. Her efforts were rewarded with another gasp, and inch by inch she was graced by the sight of smooth, porcelain skin and lace covered breasts.

Suddenly nervous about just how far they were possibly going to go, Yuzu laid her hands on Mei's shoulders and pulled her away. Her chest heaved as the shirt tails hung loosely at her sides and Mei swore it was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen. The way her neck was covered in traces of lip balm and the way her chest seemed to be perfectly accentuated by the delicate lace material of her black bra...Mei wanted it all. Yuzu took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trying to steady her heart rate, afraid that if she maintained eye contact with the other girl, she would lose the will to resist her.

"It's just that I, uh, you know..." Yuzu trailed off, trying to find the right way to convey her reservations towards sleeping with Mei because she still was unsure of how her younger sister felt about her.

Just as Mei was about to speak, they were interrupted.

"RING! RING! RING!"

Both of them turned to the dining room table, where Yuzu's hot pink cell phone lay.

Yuzu walked over and read the caller ID, sighing upon seeing who it was.

_Harumin_

_She always calls at the worst times! _She thought to herself before flipping it open to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yo," she heard her best friend say cheerily. "I'm outside!"

Yuzu's eyes widened as she frantically to cover herself up, worried that somehow Harumin could see her. "What?!"

"You promised we would hang out remember?! C'mon I even went into my mom's liquor cabinet and brought your favorites~!" Harumin sang into her phone.

Yuzu sighed and looked over to Mei who had remained where she was. Everything in her wanted to tell Harumin to get lost, but a promise was a promise. She placed the phone between her right ear and shoulder, while simultaneously buttoning up her shirt. "Be right there!" She said cheerily, trying to hide her disappointment.

Yuzu flipped her phone shut and turned to Mei, nervous about what her reaction would be to the situation. "So uh, it seems like-"

"Harumin is here." Mei interrupted, her voice thick with annoyance. She wasn't sure if she was more annoyed at the fact that Harumin was coming over, or the fact that Yuzu had gone from seemingly enjoying their...activities, to pushing her away.

Yuzu winced as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. She knew Mei's pride was probably hurt, and it certainly didn't help that her best friend who Mei didn't particularly care for was going to be there. Still, Yuzu. didn't want her sister to be left alone, especially at a time like that. "Well yes, but you can hang out with us too! C'mon it'll be fun! We're probably just going to play a few card games or something so it's not like we'll bore you with our magazine quizzes! Besides," she grabbed Mei's hand, "I really want to spend time with you."

Mei stared at her sister quizzically for a few moments. For someone who was so open about everything, Yuzu could be very hard to read. She definitely didn't want to be the third wheel on one of Yuzu and Harumin's infamous "friend dates." But it would look bad if the President of the Student Council didn't at least say hello. And she definitely didn't want to leave Yuzu alone with someone as perverted as Harumin.

"Fine." She finally muttered, smoothing her blouse. "But only for a bit."

Yuzu smiled so big Mei thought she was going to have it stuck there permanently.

"Yay! This is going to be the best night ever!" She cheered as she squeezed her sister tightly before releasing her and walking to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by her best friend carrying two large bags.

"Sup Yuzu!" Harumin greeted cheerily as she walked through the door. Her eyes fell on Mei. "And the Prez! Wow this is a really special occasion! Lucky for you guys I brought the good stuff!"

Mei plastered a tight grin on her lips "Good afternoon Harumin. It's a pleasure to see you." She responded cordially.

Harumin grinned. "It's a pleasure to see you too Prez!" She turned to her best friend and furrowed her brows together. "Why are you still in your uniform?" She asked, suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow. "And what's on your neck?"

Yuzu's eyes widened as she raised a hand to her neck. Her fingers rubbed against what felt to be lip balm. Glancing at Mei, she saw the younger girl smirking at her while folding her arms across her chest, eager to see what sort of bullshit excuse Yuzu would come up with.

Harumin looked at her expectantly.

Suddenly Yuzu came up with it. "I found it on Pinterest!"

The brunette crinkled her eyebrows. "Pinterest? She asked, her voice showing her disbelief.

Yuzu nodded fervently. "Yes! Pinterest! I was trying to find a remedy for my forehead creases and I read somewhere that the moisturizers found in lip balm help get rid of them! So I tested it out on my neck just to be sure that it wouldn't make my pores feel clogged!" She flashed a toothy grin and hoped that it would convince her friend that she was telling the truth.

Mei was impressed and actually commended Yuzu. Then again, it wasn't hard to believe. She was always trying out crazy home remedies.

Harumin nodded slowly, still not believing her. But she figured that it was better to take Yuzu's word for it than to ask any more questions. After all, if she really wanted to know she would just wait until Yuzu was drunk enough to tell the truth.

Yuzu pulled at her shirt collar uncomfortably. "Well...I'm going to go change out of this thing! I'll be right back!" She said hastily before turning on her heel and running upstairs to their bedroom leaving Mei and Harumin to themselves.

Harumin plopped onto the love seat behind her and started looking over her text messages. The silence between them was slightly uncomfortable but nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since Harumin had gone to school to Mei, the only person she ever saw her talking to was Himeko.

Mei side eyed her before deciding to take a seat on the sofa opposite of the love seat.

Harumin cleared her throat as a thought popped into her mind. "So Prez..."

Mei raised an eyebrow, urging the other girl to go on.

"That wouldn't have been _your _lip balm on Yuzu's neck, would it?"

"Excuse me?" Mei asked indignantly, appalled that Harumin would ask such an inappropriate question...even if it _was _totally her lip balm.

Harumin chuckled. "Geez! Don't act so uptight! It was just a question!"

"Well it was a preposterous one." Mei scolded, smoothing out the shorts was wearing. "And completely out of line."

"You know, Mei," Harumin started, turning to face the girl more clearly. "The funny thing is that you never actually said no..."

Mei narrowed her eyes, but was at a loss for words.

Harumin grinned slyly. "It's okay, Prez. I got your back! Besides if it helps," she paused, dramatically putting a hand over her heart, "I've been rooting for you ever since that Matsuri chick came around."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Lucky me."

"Cheer up!" Harumin laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. "Could be worse." She stood up and grabbed one bag off of the wood floor. Reaching inside she grabbed a bottle of rum and tossed it to Mei. "Let me guess. You tried putting the moves on her and she shut you out, right?"

Mei furrowed her eyebrows as she caught the bottle. How could she possibly know what had happened? "Not that it's any of your business..." She said slowly, "but let's say something like that _did _happen." Mei paused. "What would be the cause of such a reaction?"

Harumin chuckled behind her hand as she shook her head. For someone so smart, Mei was really dense when it came to romance.

"You don't have to laugh..." The younger girl frowned.

"Sorry Prez, I didn't to make ya feel bad." Harumin straightened up, the last bits of laughter leaving her body. "You can't just go from 0 to 10! You gotta take it slow! Otherwise she's gonna think you're just in it for the sex!"

A light blush appeared on Mei's cheeks at the thought of being intimate with Yuzu. She cleared her throat. "So what do you propose I do?"

Harumin nodded towards the bottle. "Show her that you remember the little things. Like her favorite drink." She winked when she saw Mei's uneasiness, "It's a Blue Hawaiian."

* * *

I'm not going to lie, I adore Harumin so it was pretty fun to write her into this chapter!  
ALSO, I chose a Blue Hawaiian as Yuzu's favorite drink because it's girly and I had this mental image of her in a bikini sippin' on one by the pool and she looked totally hot... :p  
Okay! I'm shutting up now xD  
Ya'll have a great day! :)


	6. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this update is ridiculously late! I just graduated in May and I did quite a bit of traveling afterwards so I was really busy! Anyways! I would like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited/reviewed/followed this story! I really appreciate all of your kind words!  
Because I took forever to update, I'll be posting two chapters this time! Chapter 7 is a little bit steamy, so hopefully that makes up for the long wait I put you all through!

Anyways, enjoy! And as always, please review!

-Lisa (lordofthelesbians)

* * *

_"And I never saw you coming._  
_But I'd never be the same."_

_xx_

There had been a time when Mei would have disapproved of such activities. A time when, had Harumin suggested they drink together, let alone be friends, she would have scoffed in her face. But things change and life goes on. At least, that's what she told herself as she tried to ignore the responsible voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't be enabling this sort of irresponsible behavior.

"...and then, you pour some pineapple juice in, and...hey! Are you even listening, Prez?" Harumin called out, holding a silver drink mixer in her hand.

Mei snapped out of her haze and nodded her head. "Of course I am."

Harumin eyed the other girl skeptically, placing her free hand on her hip. "So what was the last thing I said, then?"

Mei narrowed her eyes, annoyed at being quizzed by someone with consistently low test scores. "Pineapple juice." she bit out.

The answer satisfied Harumin, who turned back to the countertop and continued her impromptu lesson on "Drink Mixing 101!" as she so endearingly put it.

"Jesus, what's taking her so long?" the brunette asked, eyes glancing towards the staircase.

Mei rolled her eyes. Yuzu regularly spent a great deal of time getting ready for almost any occasion. It was the reason she was usually late to most of her arrangements. Part of her couldn't help but be a little surprised that Harumin wasn't accustomed to this, especially being Yuzu's best friend and all. "She frequently takes an unnecessary amount of time to get dressed."

Harumin's brow furrowed in confusion. Sure, Yuzu cared about her appearance but every time she spent the night at the leggy brunette's, she never took more than five minutes to change into her "comfy clothes." Then again, Harumin wasn't the object of her best friend's affections. A smirk grew on her lips, everything piecing together. She glanced over to the raven haired girl, who was still looking at her confusedly. "You know Prez, for having the highest scores in our class and everything, you can be kind of dense."

Mei scoffed in disbelief at the nerve the other girl had, calling _her _dense. Harumin must have read it too, because she started snickering.

"Oh calm down, we all know you're like, insanely brilliant." She paused and set her materials down, turning to face Mei entirely. "I'm just saying, when it comes to _street _smarts, I've got ya beat!"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Street smarts?"

"Yeah! You know, stuff like reading people, or how to deal with things in _real _life!" Harumin paused, hoping that she was getting through to the shorter girl.

Mei looked away, deep in thought. When it came to reading people, she had never considered it to be all that essential to her success. After all, business was business and running a school was no simple task. There was, quite frankly, no time to be concerned about feelings, or other people's sensitivity.

But then Yuzu had come along, and everything changed. Yuzu, who was so transparent that Mei never bothered to ask how her day went, because she could tell just by looking at her face. Yuzu, who was so damn sensitive sometimes that Mei actually caught herself biting her tongue lest she risk hurting her feelings. Yuzu, who she actually cared enough about to even consider her feelings in the first place.

She glanced back at Harumin, who was looking at her, a knowing smirk on her lips. "What do you mean I can't read people?"

Harumin snorted, hiding her laughter behind a well manicured hand. "Are you serious?" The fierceness in Mei's gaze answered the question for her. "Oh okay! Well uh," Harumin paused, clearing her throat awkwardly. "For starters, I'm sure you just think Yuzu takes a long time because she's like, super vain right?"

Mei nodded, her brow furrowed. Harumin laughed, and shook her head. "Gee Prez, you're seriously as dense as a dude. Do you know how long Yuzu takes to get dressed at my house?" She raised a hand up dramatically, all of her fingers extended. "Five minutes."

Mei narrowed her eyes at the other girl, silently accusing her of lying.

"It's true! She hardly even puts on makeup!"

"So what are you implying?" The younger girl asked, her voice filled with skepticism.

Harumin chuckled facetiously. "Figure it out."

_xxx_

Upstairs Yuzu frantically rummaged through the large walk-in closet, yanking various articles of clothes off of hangers in desperation for finding the perfect outfit to wear. Every now and then she could hear the muffled sounds of laughter coming from the first floor as she wondered what on earth Harumin could be laughing at with _Mei, _the most serious person on the face of the planet.

She held up a sleep shirt underneath her chin in the reflection of a full length mirror, a Christmas gift from her rambunctious best friend. When she opened the elegantly wrapped box, Harumin gushed about how she thought it was the perfect mixture between "sexy and adorable without looking cheap." But as she held it up to her now, she couldn't quite grasp what had made it sexy besides the flirty hemline that fell mid-thigh. Other than that, it was just a satin, button-up sleep shirt.

Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly shredded her school uniform and traded it for the piece of silky pink fingers deftly buttoned the front of it, leaving a couple of the top buttons undone for what Harumin would refer to as "super hot sex appeal." When she was finished, she eyed her reflection in the body mirror and her eyebrows shot up. Had it not been for the Victoria's Secret tags hanging from the sleeves, or the Satin pink material, it could have almost passed for a shirt from the men's department. The cloth clung to her curvy form in all the right areas, but was still oversized enough that it left something to the imagination.

Her hands reached to the messy bun she had placed atop her head, and shook it free, her loose blonde curls falling in a halo around her shoulders. All she needed now was a smoky eye and she would look like she walked straight out of a Victoria's Secret Catalogue.

As she padded over to the vanity where she stored all of her beauty products, a light smirk played on her lips.

_Mei had no idea what she was in for._

_xxx_

"You did it!" Harumin cheered, watching the younger girl garnish the cocktail as if she had been doing it her entire life. She crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "What can I say, I'm a good teacher."

Mei snorted, a smile momentarily gracing her features. "Harumin, I'm not sure if being such a skilled bartender at such a young age is something to be _proud _of."

Harumin's face went from proud to a pout, her voice coming out in a slight whine when she spoke. "Way to crush my dreams!"

Mei bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle a bubble of laughter threatening to come up. It was easy to see why her sister spent the majority of time around the girl. She was definitely entertaining if nothing else.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorknob turning upstairs drew them out of their thoughts.

"Geez, about damn time." Harumin muttered, grabbing the drink and hastily placing it in Mei's hands. "Here, you give it to her! And be sure to tell her you made it! She'll think it's sweet." Mei nodded in response, gripping the glass firmly in anticipation.

Footsteps traveled down the stairs, the wood creaking every now and then from the age of the house. Mei turned to Harumin for reassurance, her heart beating rapidly inside of her chest. Harumin grinned at her warmly. "You're going to do fine, Prez! She already loves you, you know."

Mei's cheeks flushed brightly, her head nodding in response. But as she turned her gaze back to the stairs, any confidence she had remaining fled her body, as her mouth dropped to the ground and the beverage in her hands following right behind it.

Yuzu's eyes followed the glass as it shattered to the floor, the contents pouring out all over the floor. Her eyes snapped to the younger girl's, who had a look mixed of horror and humiliation.

Harumin cackled in the background, hurriedly heading to the pantry where she knew Yuzu's mom kept the broom and dustpan. Leave it to Yuzu to amp up her sex appeal so much that Mei turned into a total klutz. She wiped a tear from her eye, walking to where the shards of glass were and carefully sweeping them up.

Yuzu smirked, inwardly praising herself for reading so many editions of Teen Vogue. She knew that Mei was attracted to her, but this was on a whole other level. Never had she successfully flustered Mei to the point of being clumsy. It felt good to have the upperhand for once.

Mei stared at the ground where the shards fell, disappointed that the efforts of her labor had just been ruined, and humiliated that she had been so transparent about her attraction to the older girl. It was usually Yuzu who turned into a stuttering buffoon, not her. Her lips parted, as she mumbled an "I'm sorry." before glancing at the emerald eyes that were sparkling in amusement.

Yuzu nodded, barely acknowledging the apology, her eyes flitting to the countertop where various bottles of liquor and garnishes littered the surface. "Did you make that for me?" she asked coolly.

Mei nodded slightly, her eyes fighting to stay on Yuzu's face and not over the set of mile long legs that were put out on display. She momentarily glanced down at the milky white skin of Yuzu's collarbone, her eyes trailing towards the swell of her breast. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she averted them towards the ceiling. Yuzu wasn't wearing a bra.

Harumin stood up and emptied the contents of the dustpan in the trashcan, trying to contain her laughter. The last time Yuzu had spent the night, Harumin had given her a lesson she called "How to be Sexy 101" and it seemed as though her friend had retained that knowledge. Part of her felt like she should leave the two to be, and just head home for the night. But the other part didn't want to miss out on all the drama.

Mei cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to regain her composure. "I can make you another one…"

Yuzu raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Mei nodded in response, gesturing to Harumin. "Harumin taught me how…"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "What else did Harumin teach you?"

Harumin raised her hands in the air defensively. "Don't worry! I didn't do anything you wouldn't approve of!"

The blonde glanced between the two, sensing a new form of comradery. There was nothing she had wanted more than for the two of them to become friends. A content smile graced her features. "Good, I'm glad." She cleared her throat and glanced at Mei. "Can you make me another drink?" She emphasized the last word with a near smolder in her eyes, and Mei thought she was going to faint right then and there. Unable to speak, she simply walked back to the countertop and began the process that Harumin had taught her.

Harumin cleared her throat, trying to ease herself back into the conversation without looking like the total third wheel. "We should play a game!"

Mei snapped her head and turned to the brunette. "What sort of game?" She asked curiously.

Yuzu looked at her friend skeptically, wondering what it was she had up her sleeve. Raising an eyebrow, she spoke. "Game?"

Harumin nodded eagerly. "Yeah totally! Like a drinking game!"

"What sort of drinking game?" Yuzu asked, her curiousity growing.

"Hmm…" The brunette glanced between the two, an idea popping into her head. "Truth or dare!"

Mei's eyes widened, and Yuzu flushed deeply.

_Maybe Harumin wasn't such a bad wingman after all._

* * *

Please review!


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven?

A/N: So, I have my best friend proofread all of my chapters before I post them, and she literally wants to kill me because I haven't "made them done the do" (in her words) yet! SO I apologize ;) I love a good slow burn though!

Hopefully you guys enjoy this!

-Lisa (lordofthelesbians)

* * *

_"So you were never a saint, and I love these shades of wrong."_

xxx

Harumin snorted, taking another ungraceful swig of her beer. Apparently even the President of the Student Council wasn't above making out with inanimate objects during a competitive game of Truth or Dare! "Alright Prez, good job. If walls could talk, I'm sure they would have loads to say about your kissing skills!" The brunette said teasingly, throwing her newfound friend a wink.

Mei rolled her eyes. Although she hated to admit it, she was actually having a good time with the best friends. Even if they did horrify her with their frequent delinquency. Clearing her throat, she spoke clearly. "Yuzu, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" She said nonchalantly, turning to her step sister.

Yuzu took a sip of the fruity cocktail Mei had mixed for her and hummed, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'll take...dare!"

Mei's eyebrows raised, impressed at the girl's courage. Maybe the whole "liquid courage" thing wasn't a myth after all. "I dare you to...kiss that teddy bear."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Mei!" she whined, her words starting to slur from the alcohol. "Give me a good one!"

Harumin chuckled, reading straight through her friend who had long ditched her "Sexy" act since they began drinking. "Yeah Prez, give Yuzu what she _really _wants!"

Yuzu nodded in agreement, folding her arms over her chest while slightly pouting.

Fine, Mei thought to herself. If she wants a good dare, I'll give her one. "I dare you to kiss me." she shot back, a cocky smirk gracing her features as Yuzu cheeks turned crimson red.

Harumin cackled in the background, still not impressed. Leave it to the Student Council President to be so vanilla about everything. "What if you make it more interesting? Say...a nice game of seven minutes in heaven, perhaps?"

Yuzu clasped her hands together and nodded fervently. "Oh yeah! That's way more interesting!"

Mei tilted her head curiously. "What is seven minutes in heaven?"

Yuzu opened her lips to speak, before Harumin effectively cut her off. "Why don't you just have Yuzu show you?" Yuzu looked at her friend nervously, hoping that Mei wouldn't be too upset when she found out the details of the game.

"Fine." Mei said, accepting to the challenge. Yuzu lifted herself off of the couch, swaying lightly before catching her balance. She turned to Mei sheepishly, her head feeling incredibly light all of a sudden. "You're going to have to help walk me."

Mei stood up and gently wrapped her arm around Yuzu's waist, her eyes painted with concern. "Maybe you should drink some water first."

Yuzu scoffed. "Maybe _you _should drink some water!" she said loudly, Harumin snickering in the background. Drunk Yuzu was entertaining.

Mei raised an eyebrow. "But I haven't been drinking as much as you have."

Yuzu smirked, leaning her head towards the shorter girl's ear as she steadied herself by resting a hand on the small of her back, her voice a low whisper. "Maybe not, but you sure looked thirsty when I came downstairs earlier."

Mei shivered at the contact of Yuzu's lips to her ear, goosebumps rising on her neck. Trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart, she shook her head and tightened her grip around Yuzu's waist. "Suit yourself. Where are we going, then?"

Yuzu perked up, remembering the dare. "Oh yeah! Follow me!" she said loudly, starting to walk down the hall, with the assistance of Mei.

Harumin looked up from her spot on the comfortable couch, and reached for the remote. Her work was done. She took another swig of beer and flipped on the television, deciding that she would give the two some privacy.

_xxx_

Down the hall, they arrived at the mostly empty coat closet.

Mei turned to Yuzu confusedly. "What are we doing here?"

Yuzu grinned mischievously. "You'll see!" She reached for the brass doorknob, and turned it before motioning for Mei to go in. "After you."

Mei's eyebrow furrowed, her patience quickly fading. "I don't understand."

Yuzu sighed dramatically, stamping her foot. "Mei! Just trust me for once!"

Mei nodded, walking into the closet, Yuzu following directly behind her before shutting the door. Aside from the cracks of light peering in through the gaps between the door and the wall, the closet was dark. They heard blaring voices coming from the television and deduced that Harumin was watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians again.

Yuzu turned to Mei, unable to see anything but her eyes and the corner of her nose. "Now do you get it?"

"Not really." Mei replied flatly. She didn't understand what was so heavenly about being locked in a stuffy closet. The only thing that made it tolerable was the dainty smell of Yuzu's shampoo she caught wind of every few seconds.

Yuzu stifled a chuckle, forgetting that Mei probably hadn't experienced the thrill of frivolous party games due to her dedication to the school. She opened her mouth to speak. "Seven minutes in heaven is when two people get chosen to go into a closet together and make out for seven minutes!"

Mei's eyes widened at the implications, her heart thudding against her chest. The way Yuzu looked in her racy sleep shirt made her wonder if she would be able to contain their encounter to solely making out. She swiped her tongue against her bottom lip, dampening it in an attempt to soften her lips before their kiss. Still, despite her uneasiness, she found it impossible not to tease her sister. Her lips curled into a smirk. "So you're telling me that making out with you is...heavenly? That's sort of arrogant, don't you think?"

Yuzu flushed. "N-no! It's just the name of the game!" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, before sputtering out. "But I've been told that it's a game I'm _extremely _good at!"

The thought of Yuzu making out with anyone but her quickly turned Mei's anxiety into rage as she roughly pushed Yuzu against the wall of the closet. A squeak escaped from the blonde before Mei captured the ample pair of lips against her own, one hand weaving itself in the silken locks and the other grabbing feverishly at the voluptuous curve of the other girl's hips.

Yuzu parted her lips in surprise, allowing the shorter girl to gain better access as she felt a gentle tongue slip past her lips. Her eyes rolled back as she relaxed further into the kiss, feeling the hand on her hip stroking her side soothingly. She lifted a hand, tangling it in the smooth raven hair, gently tugging on it every few seconds, effectively drawing out soft gasps from the younger girl.

Mei pulled back momentarily, placing both hands on Yuzu's shoulders. Yuzu's eyebrows crinkled in concern, worried that she had gone too far this time. To her relief, Mei leaned forward once again, this time going for the delicate curve of the older girl's slender neck.

"Haaaa~" Yuzu panted, feeling the soft press of Mei's lips against her neck. Heat traveled through her body, the area between her legs growing increasingly hot. She pressed her thighs tightly together, hoping to diminish some of the pressure.

Mei noticed the subtle action, and cheekily placed her leg between Yuzu's. She boldly pressed her knee against the older girl's core, smirking as she felt the mix of the lace fabric of Yuzu's panties, mixed with the damp evidence of her arousal.

"Who's thirsty now?" She whispered into the blonde's ear seductively. Yuzu moaned as she shuddered, arching her body into Mei's. The cocky disposition of the younger girl kindling her attraction even further. She slowly ground her core into the steady pressure of Mei's knee, as all of her reservations about taking things slow were tossed aside.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mei said teasingly, suddenly pulling herself away from Yuzu. The blonde's disheveled appearance mixed with her blown-out pupils caused a swell of pride to grow in Mei's chest. The younger girl reached forward and roughly cupped Yuzu's core, brushing her lips against the luscious lips of her sister's. "Patience is a virtue, Yuzu."

Suddenly, they heard the TV click off in the living room, followed by heeled footsteps walking down the hall.

Yuzu smoothed her hair out and raked her fingers through her hair in a poor attempt to try and comb it back to normal. A teasing grin played on Mei's lips, knowing that she had effectively turned on the older girl, all while ignoring her own arousal.

The door whipped open, as Harumin yelled out "Caught you!" before frowning. "What the hell?! You guys are supposed to be making out!"

Mei silently brushed past Harumin. "I'm going to bed." She announced indifferently, not making eye contact with either of them. As Yuzu emerged from the closet, the flush on her cheeks was still present and Harumin chuckled knowingly.

"I think I'm going to bed too…" Yuzu said, her voice trailing off as she abashedly avoided eye contact with the brunette.

Harumin nodded, walking into the living room and grabbing her belongings. As she made it to the door, she turned to the blonde. "Let me know when you lose your V-Card Yuzucchi!" she called out slyly, closing the door behind her.

Yuzu groaned loudly, a wave of anxiety coming over her. She glanced at the bottle of rum Harumin left over and walked towards it.

Somehow, she felt like she was going to need it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	8. The Morning After

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews/favorites/follows! And a special thanks to mikotyzini, for not only inspiring me with their amazing writing skills, but for also trusting me when I said to start the manga up again! :p Because that last chapter was just ADORABLE.

Warning: This chapter does get a little explicit towards the end, so if you're offended by that, keep that in mind! The next chapter will also definitely be smutty!

Other than that, thank you again guys! I hope you like it!

-Lordofthelesbians (Lisa)

* * *

Upstairs, Mei hastily disrobed and slipped her nightgown over her head. Her resolve had been tested by the rambunctious blonde, but this time, she was surprised at her own ability to put a stop to things before they had gone too far. Truth be told, she would have taken Yuzu right then and there had Harumin not been in the living room.

Still, part of her was glad that she hadn't gone all the way. As far as she was aware, Yuzu was still a virgin. Which not only meant that she had to wait until Yuzu was ready to take that step, but it also meant that she needed to make it special. Not that she really knew how. After all, Mei was just as inexperienced as her step sister, contrary to popular belief.

Weeks before Yuzu had transferred to the school, there had been a nasty rumor going about that the raven haired girl was engaged to a teacher. While she may have been "dating" him, there was certainly never any proposal, and there was certainly never anything more than a few stolen kisses in between class periods.

If she was being completely honest with herself, it wasn't dating at all. It was more of him hopelessly trying to seduce her so that he was able to establish a higher social status in the community. After all, Mei came from a family with an endless amount of wealth. The list of suitors she had was long.

Sighing she climbed into bed, flipping on the lamp that sat on her night stand.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"MEI!" Yuzu yelled loudly, stumbling through the doorway into the dimly lit room. "I was looking all over for you!"

Mei raised an eyebrow curiously. Yuzu's words were incredibly slurred, which was peculiar because during their last encounter she seemed to be fairly sober. The leggy blonde wobbly approached their bed, and Mei could smell the strong scent of liquor. "Yuzu," she started, her voice serious. "Did you have more to drink?"

Yuzu giggled drunkenly, leaning onto the bed, one leg perched on the edge. "Did you know that when your mad your lip does this really adorable twitchy thing?" She asked, ignoring the question completely.

Mei narrowed her eyes, effectively distracted. "Excuse me?"

Yuzu leaned in closer, her finger reaching up to gently trace the bottom corner of the other girl's lip. Her eyes squinted, as she closely examined it, her own lips slightly parted. Mei could smell the alcohol on her breath, her previous question being answered. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest from the close proximity of her sister as she cleared her throat. "Why did you continue drinking?"

Yuzu quickly straightened up, drawing her hand back. "Oh!" She glanced towards the door, thoughtlessly fiddling king with her thumbs. She drew in a shaky breath. "I don't know..."

Mei rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it. "Yuzu..."

"Okay! Fine!" Yuzu shouted as she momentarily lost her balance. She shifted her weight so that she was fully seated on the opposite edge of the bed, her back to the younger girl. "I justthouhhtiwouldneedit"

"What was that?"

Yuzu sighed deeply. "I thought I would need it." Her cheeks flushed crimson red as she spoke.

Mei straightened up, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Need it?"

"Yeah..." Yuzu said, sheepishly rubbing her hand behind her neck. "It helps stop my heart!"

Mei stifled a chuckle, secretly amused. Leave it to Yuzu to be so over dramatic in her expressions. "Why do you need to stop it?" She didn't have the heart to point out that if Yuzu's heart actually stopped, she would be dead.

Yuzu sighed again. "Because!" She whined. "Then I'm able to think clearly!" She turned to her sister and pointed an accusing finger towards her chest. "When you're around. I can never think! I turn into a stuttering idiot, even though I'm usually, like, super confident!" Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "I just liked being the one who flustered you for once in my life!"

Mei frowned. For once in her life? Every time Yuzu and her interacted, the younger girl found herself "flustered." The difference between Yuzu and Mei, was that Yuzu wore her heart on her sleeve while Mei had become a master of masking her emotions. Before she could respond, she saw Yuzu begin to crawl towards her, emerald eyes slightly hooded. "Yuzu?"

Yuzu smirked as she stopped right in front of Mei, before crawling into the younger girl's lap. Her legs slid around the slender waist as her arms loosely hooked themselves around delicate shoulders. The hem of shirt rode up, exposing more of her cream colored thighs. She leaned her head forward brushing the tip of her nose against Mei's, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Isn't this what you want?" She purred into the younger girl's ear, weaving a hand through the Raven locks. "It's your first time right? Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Mei's eyes widened, Yuzu's words echoing her own from a haunting encounter they had around the time when they had first met. Back then, Mei could have given a damn about Yuzu's feelings, her own thoughts and feelings being the only thing she cared about. But as time passed, the importance of Yuzu's feelings preceded her own. Which was why she was about to do something that would probably shock them both. She placed her hands on the older girl's shoulders, gently pushing her away so that she could make eye contact with her. "Yuzu, don't."

Yuzu furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why?"

Mei sighed. _'Because I don't want our first time to feel so cheap.' _"Because you aren't in your right state of mind."

Yuzu smirked, once again leaning forward so that her lips were lightly ghosting over the younger girl's. "Aw, how adorable. Mei actually cares about my feelings." She pressed a chaste kiss against the soft pair of lips as she pressed her body flush against the other girl's. "But right now, I don't need you to be caring, okay?"

Mei inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to quiet her rapidly beating heart. It took everything in her not to rip that sleep shirt from her sister's body and take her right then and there. But deep down, she knew that no matter how attracted to Yuzu she was, it wouldn't be right. "Yuzu." She said calmly. "Let's go to bed."

Unfortunately, her choice of words was misunderstood by her more than eager sister. As quickly as the words escaped her mouth, Yuzu began unbuttoning her pajama top, exposing bits of skin inch by inch. Within seconds, her skin was freed of silken material completely, leaving the top half of her body completely exposed.

Mei's brain went into overdrive upon seeing the delicious expanse of milky skin. Her senses were overwhelmed, and although everything in her screamed for her to give in to her desires, the sensible part of her brain told her not to. She gulped as her eye momentarily flitted to the swell of Yuzu's chest, her cheeks flushing bright red at the brief sight of a pert pink nipple. She quickly averted her gaze back to Yuzu's eyes that were glittering with amusement.

"Like what you see?" her sister asked coyly shaking her chest. She leaned forward and caught Mei's earlobe between her lips, eliciting a soft sigh from the younger girl.

"Y-Yuzu." Mei gasped, trying to ignore her growing arousal before she gave in completely. "We shouldn't."

Yuzu smirked, ignoring Mei's request while running her tongue down the base of Mei's neck, pausing every few seconds to leave a possessive mark. She reached down and grabbed the slender hand of the other girl, bringing it up to cup her breast. The tender flesh filled the delicate hand as Yuzu squeezed her hand on top of Mei's. "Touch me, Mei."

Mei closed her eyes, drawing a heavy breath in between her lips. It was like the gods were testing her resolve. Ignoring the supple flesh between her fingers, she gently removed her hand from underneath Yuzu's and pushed her away once again. "No."

Yuzu tilted her head, her lips curled downwards into a frown. "No?"

Mei nodded. "No." she looked into the emerald eyes, her face stoic. "I will not take advantage of you."

A bitter laugh passed through Yuzu's lips. "I should have known." she said as she lifted herself from Mei's lap, and grabbed the sleep shirt. Her fingers began to deftly button it up as she walked over to her side of the bed. Flipping the night lamp off, she crawled beneath the covers. "Everything is just a game to you."

xxx

The next morning, Yuzu awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and glanced at the bright pink alarm clock sitting atop her night stand.

_12:00 P.M. _

"Crap," she groaned. "I woke up so late…"

Suddenly, her eyes fell onto a glass of water, strategically placed next to a bottle of ibuprofen. Next to it, there was a piece of stationery that she recognized from Mei's Student Council Office at school.

_Yuzu, _

_I went to the grocery store to pick up some things that were needed around the house. I'll be returning home shortly._

_Call my cellphone if you need anything._

_-Mei_

"Mei!" she gasped, sitting up straight. Memories of the night before came flooding in, her expression growing into one of horror. She should have known better than to drink so much, especially with Mei around.

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom swung open and Mei walked in carrying a plastic bag. Yuzu pulled the covers over her head, too humiliated to face her sister.

"Yuzu," Mei said as she set down the bag next to the edge of the bed where the older girl had been laying. She tried to suppress a smile, privately finding Yuzu's embarrassment adorable. There was nothing to be ashamed of. After all, Yuzu had been drunk, and Mei knew that. Clearing her throat, she spoke clearly. "I have some items for you."

Yuzu slightly lowered the blankets, her curious eyes the only thing visible. "What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by the plush comforter.

Mei opened the bag, taking the contents out one by one. There was a couple of bottles of Yuzu's favorite Sports Drink, a giant bottle of drinking water, anti-nausea medicine, and various snack bags. She glanced down at Yuzu, her cheeks flushing slightly as she spoke. "I figured you wouldn't be feeling well after last night."

Yuzu lowered the blanket completely, flashing a brilliant smile as she momentarily forgot her embarrassment in lieu of Mei's thoughtfulness. "You did all of this for me?"

Mei nodded silently.

"Aww!" Yuzu squealed, clasping her hands together. "That's so sweet, Mei!"

The blush on Mei's cheeks deepened as she averted her eyes from Yuzu's sheepishly. All she wanted was to put the events from the night before behind them and make it clear to the older girl that despite what she believed, Mei really did care for her. The last thing she wanted was to make Yuzu think she was toying with her feelings. She grabbed the bottle of brightly colored sports drink and twisted the top off. "Here," she said, handing it to Yuzu. "You need to hydrate."

Yuzu nodded, accepting the drink and taking a long sip. Her eyes fluttered shut, the effects of her migraine taking a toll on her. She set the bottle down, groaning. "Ugh, I'm never drinking again!"

A light smile painted Mei's lips as she glanced down at the night stand. "Have you taken anything for your headache yet?"

Yuzu shook her head tiredly.

Mei grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off, popping two pills into her palm. "Here," she said quietly, placing them into Yuzu's hand. "Take these."

Yuzu nodded, placing the pills into her mouth. She reached for the watter bottle and chased them down, hoping that they would start to work soon.

Mei reached a hand up to feel Yuzu's forehead, checking for any signs of a fever. Yuzu leaned into the touch, the cool feeling of Mei's fingers incredibly soothing. Seeing that there were no signs of a fever, Mei withdrew her hand. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Yuzu grimaced. Her hair was sticking to the base of her neck, the effects of a light sweat breaking out. Nodding her head, she withdrew the covers back and weakly swung her legs over the bed. Mei grabbed her arm with one hand, wrapping her other arm around the blonde's slender waist supportively. Yuzu flushed.

"M-Mei, you don't have to help me!" She sputtered out nervously. "I'll be okay!"

Mei paused, eyeing the blonde curiously. "Why don't you want my assistance?"

Yuzu gulped. "I do! Er, I mean, I don't!" she groaned. "Nevermind, just forget it."

"If my presence makes you uncomfortable, I can go into the other room."

"No!" Yuzu said, her voice practically shouting. "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell." She looked away, her eye catching a particularly interesting chip in the paint on the wall. "I appreciate your help." she said softly.

A shadow of a content smile painted Mei's lips. "Come on," she started, lightly tugging on her step sister's waist.

They walked in unison to the bathroom, Yuzu being mindful of her movements so as not to trip the both of them up. Once they stopped at the door, Mei reached a hand out to the doorknob and turned it quickly. The rusted hinges creaked as the door opened, a testament to the house's old age. Squeezing together, they walked into the room, their feet going frigid from the cold tiling on the floor.

Mei eased the taller girl onto the ledge of the tub, momentarily leaving her to retrieve the plush pink towels she knew her sister favored from the linen closet. For some reason unbeknownst to the younger girl, Yuzu required multiple towels for her showers, saying something about how Cosmo said that using the same towel for your entire body creates wrinkles. Naturally, Mei thought it was a load of bull, but if it brought Yuzu comfort, she didn't mind playing along.

When she entered the bathroom again, she found Yuzu hunched over the front of the toilet, emptying out the contents of her stomach. She hurriedly rushed over, pulling the long blonde locks into a loose ponytail in an attempt to help her. She soothingly patted Yuzu's back, knowing how much her sister loathed vomiting.

When she was finally finished, Yuzu flushed the toilet and slowly rose to her feet, her head suddenly feeling light. Mei wrapped an arm around her again, helping to steady the girl. Yuzu groaned. "Ugh, I feel so disgusting." She whined, too sickly to care about the violent vomiting session she just had in front of the object of her affections.

Mei furrowed her brow in concern. "Would you like me to take you back to bed?"

Yuzu shook her head fervently, further aggravating her headache. "No, no! I need to shower. Especially after throwing up!" She placed a hand on Mei's arm that was around her waist, gently lifting it off of her. "Don't worry! I'm sure I can do this part by myself."

Mei eyed her, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

_Not at all. _"Yep! Totally!" Yuzu nodded, partly trying to convince herself as well.

Mei sighed, knowing that trying to argue with someone as stubborn as Yuzu would end up nowhere. "Okay then. I'll be in the other room. Call me if you need me."

Yuzu grunted in acknowledgment as Mei left her to her own devices. She slowly walked over to the bathtub, turning the shiny chrome shower handle. A stream of warm water flowed out of the matching showerhead. She reached a hand out, testing out the temperature of the water. Deeming it suitable, she drew the floral printed curtain back and gingerly stepped in.

A sigh of relief escaped her, as she felt the soothing droplets wash onto her back. Although she was still lightheaded, the overwhelming urge to vomit was starting to fade away. She reached towards the brightly colored shampoo bottle and squirted some into her palm. Her fingers rubbed into her scalp, the shampoo lathering up quickly. Unfortunately, when she turned to face her back to the shower, she miscalculated her footing and twisted her ankle, falling harshly against the side of the tub.

"Owww," she groaned, reaching her hand down to touch the ankle. When she did, she flung her hand back, her teeth gritted in pain. _Crap! _

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open and she heard Mei come rushing in. "What happened, Yuzu?!" she asked frantically, unable to see behind the curtain.

Yuzu bit her lip, wincing in pain. The last thing she wanted to do was bother her little sister even more. "Nothing!" she said, her voice suspiciously high pitched, a tell tale sign that she was lying. "I'm okay!"

Mei narrowed her eyes, burning holes into the curtain. "Yuzu, tell me the truth."

Yuzu sighed. Lying to Mei was useless, and she knew it. "I slipped on some of my shampoo, and I think I twisted my ankle…" her voice trailed off in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself even further in front of the younger girl.

The look of irritation was replaced with concern in Mei's eyes, her features softening. "Can I see it?" she asked quietly, hoping to ease her sister's concerns. Although she wasn't a mind reader, she knew without a doubt that Yuzu was acting weirder than usual.

Yuzu flushed. "Uh, I think I'm okay!"

"Yuzu…" Mei started in a warning tone.

"Fine!" Yuzu whimpered, clutching her ankle. "But don't laugh!"

Mei snorted. When did she ever laugh? "I won't." she said reassuringly, stepping towards the curtain. She drew it back and revealed the huddled up form of her older sister, who was clearly in pain. "Yuzu!" she said worriedly, breaking her usual cool demeanor. "Here, let me help you!"

Yuzu waved her off, trying to downplay the amount of pain she was in. "No, I'm fine! Really!"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" she smirked challengingly. "Then stand up on your own."

Yuzu huffed stubbornly. The patronizing smirk on Mei's lips was enough to make her want to try to stand on the injured ankle, even if she knew she was doomed to fail. She grabbed the ledge, and eased herself up slowly. "I told you!" she said, pointing a finger at Mei. "I was just fi-eep!" Her victory was short lived, because as soon as Yuzu had shifted her weight onto the now swollen ankle, she fell straight back onto the floor of the tub.

Mei bit back a shit eating grin. "You were saying?"

"Uwaa, shut up Mei!" Yuzu said, the stream of water hitting her eyes. "Can you help me?"

Mei nodded. "Do you need my assistance showering, or were you finished?"

Yuzu blushed furiously. "N-no!" she sputtered out. There was absolutely no way in _hell _she was going to ask Mei to help her shower. Not only would it be the most awkward shower of her _life, _she also didn't want to burden her sister any further.

Mei narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being so stubborn?" she asked, growing impatient. "I'm offering to help you. So just let me."

"Fine," Yuzu said, after a few seconds of silent contemplation.

As soon as she agreed, Mei lifted the hem of her shirt and raised it over her shoulders.

"Wha?!" Yuzu sputtered, seeing her younger sister disrobing. "What are you doing Mei?!"

"Undressing." the raven haired girl said flatly.

Yuzu rolled her eyes, unsure if Mei was purposefully being a smartass. "Well I can see that! But why!?"

Mei looked at her confusedly. "So I can help you shower. Why else?"

Yuzu gulped. It technically made sense, but it didn't mean that she couldn't be anxious about it. Mei shed the last piece of clothing, before stepping into the shower. Standing behind Yuzu, she gently grabbed both of the taller girl's arms, helping her to stand upright. She leaned most of her weight onto her left hip, giving her the ability to keep a stronger hold around Yuzu's waist. She was thankful that she was standing behind Yuzu, so that she wouldn't see her burning cheeks.

Yuzu swallowed, ignoring the tingling feeling where Mei's skin was making contact with her own. "Ah, can you help me rinse my hair?"

Mei nodded silently, despite Yuzu's inability to see her from behind. Loosening her grip around Yuzu's waist, she helped to position the older girl so that they were now facing each other before once again tightening her hold. She hastily averted her eyes, but not before catching a quick glimpse of the blonde's voluptuous, sud covered chest that was dangerously close to her own. Swallowing thickly, Mei reached a hand up, gently massaging the taller girl's soap covered scalp and rinsing it all out. Yuzu closed her eyes in relaxation, enjoying the ministrations of the younger girl. Her lips parted slightly as she released a low hum of contentment.

The pain of her headache began to dissolve, her senses overwhelmed by the relaxing smell of the lavender and jasmine scented shampoo. She lazily opened an eye, her eyelid squinting in an attempt to shield her from the water droplets. "Mei?" she asked, her heart thumping in her chest. Mei halted her movements and tilted her head in curiosity. Yuzu cleared her throat. "Can you help me wash my body?" her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of crimson as she asked. After all, Mei had offered to help her, right?

Mei's eyes widened. "Sure," she said coolly, despite her violently beating heart. She grabbed the loofah she knew Yuzu preferred, lathering the eucalyptus aromatherapy body wash. Her hand shaking, she began to run the spongy object over the cream colored skin of Yuzu's abdomen, adjusting her grip every few seconds around the curvy waist to gain better contact. Her eyes were mesmerized by the enticing way the suds clung to the blonde's skin. She mindlessly ran her tongue over her bottom lip, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Yuzu bit her lip, ignoring the growing arousal between her legs. She kept her eyes shut, fearful that if she dared to open them again, she would be met with the familiar, irresistible smolder that only Mei could give. Her willpower quickly faded, however, when she suddenly felt the loofah graze against the swell of her chest.

"Haah," she moaned, her eyes suddenly flying open, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Mei's eyes widened, her hand pausing on Yuzu's left breast. Yuzu brought a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she said, completely mortified.

Mei licked her lips again, her eyes growing dark with desire. The events from last night, the alluring way Yuzu looked in the shower, the sensual moan...it was too much to bear. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take before snapping. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. "It's okay…" she said, her voice dripping with lust. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuzu's gaze was heavy, her breathing shallow. The rational side of her brain told her to quit while she was ahead, but the irrational side of her told her that to give into her hunger. She slowly shook her head, silently urging for the younger girl to continue.

Her heart leaping at the silent consent, Mei tried to steady her thoughts. She continued from where she left off, running the loofah across the curve of Yuzu's chest once again. Yuzu's eyes rolled back, biting back a throaty moan. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she leaned her back against the cool tile wall of the shower, Mei's arm still wrapped supportively around her waist.

Mei smirked, her own chest swelling with pride for the way she was making Yuzu react. She ran her hand torturously slow across the other breast, the pink nipple hardening. She had to put all of her willpower into refraining from taking it between her lips.

Suddenly deciding to give Yuzu a break, Mei swiftly ran the sponge across Yuzu's shoulders and arms, before trailing down to her naval. Yuzu inhaled in anticipation, knowing what was about to happen. Her lips pursed together, cheeks flushed along with her chest. Suddenly, Mei's hand dipped between her legs. The bath sponge trailed across her slit, which in itself wasn't all that arousing. But just as Mei was about to finish the action, she felt the brief feeling of Mei's finger grazing against her entrance, and suddenly, all of her self-control was lost. A low, throaty moan passed through her lips before she was able to contain it.

Mei's eyebrows flew up, her own resolve diffusing completely, Yuzu's moan igniting a flame in the pit of her belly. She leaned forward, pressing their chests flush against each other. Brushing her lips against Yuzu's ear, she breathed hotly into it, lightly dragging her tongue against the shell of it. Yuzu groaned, arching her body into the other girl, desperate for more contact. "Mei," she whispered, unable to take any more teasing. "Please…"

Mei smirked, trailing her lips against the side of Yuzu's neck. She planted soft kisses into the tender skin, leisurely moving towards Yuzu's swollen chest. When she reached the delicate skin of the blonde's ample chest, she momentarily ceased her movements before pressing her lips softly into the base of one of Yuzu's breasts, keeping one hand wrapped around her waist and reaching another one to gently massage the other one.

"More please," Yuzu mewled, enjoying the fervent attention Mei was giving her chest. Her request only fueled Mei's desire. The younger girl took the pert pink nipple between her fingers, and gently tugged it, sending Yuzu into a frenzy.

"Haah~!" the blonde sighed, enjoying the mix of pleasure of pain.

Mei's eyes shut tightly, her own desire growing hotly between her thighs. She twisted the nipple a little more roughly, before taking the other one into her mouth and sucking harshly. Her tongue circled around the peak, lapping at it heatedly.

Yuzu's legs shook, her arousal growing unbearably. She was starting to feel dizzy again, but this time for an entirely different reason. Then again, the steam from the shower wasn't helping her either.

Mei released the nipple with a 'pop' before turning to the other one. She latched onto it, sucking earnestly. Her fingers dug into the soft skin of Yuzu's waist, desperate for more contact. Suddenly, Mei raised her head, releasing the abundant breast, and captured the plush lips against her own.

Yuzu groaned into Mei's mouth, pent up passion finally releasing itself. Her fingers weaved into the raven locks, tugging harshly at the strands. Their kiss became heated as Mei ran her tongue along Yuzu's bottom lip, begging for permission. Yuzu parted her lips lightly, granting her access. Everything became a blur, fervered kisses and fleeting touches making both of their heads spin. But everything came to a stand still, when Yuzu suddenly felt Mei's hand change direction, as it began to trail down past her navel.

There was a brief pause in their kiss, before Mei teasingly dipped her finger dangerously close to Yuzu's slit. "W-wait, Mei!"

The younger girl paused, pulling back slightly so that she could look at the blonde as she spoke.

"I want this," Yuzu started. "I do! But, I'm not sure if I want our first time to be in the shower…"

Mei nodded, her thoughts still clouded with lust. Her own slit throbbed, but she had to agree. She silently reached beside the blonde and turned off the showerhead, her hand shaking from the adrenaline.  
Standing up straight, she tightened her grip around Yuzu's waist and gingerly stepped out of the shower before helping the other girl out.

Mei grabbed a towel from the rack and handed it to the older girl, helping to dry her off before drying off herself. Once they were finished they headed towards the door. Suddenly, Yuzu stopped. "Wait!"

Mei rolled her eyes impatiently. "What is it, Slo-zu?"

Yuzu's cheeks brightened at the nickname, remembering why she had gotten it in the first place. "What about my change of clothes?"

Mei flashed her signature cocky smirk. "I don't think you'll be needing those."

* * *

Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it!


	9. There's A First Time for Everything

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews/favorites/follows on the last chapter. I'm not going to lie, waiting for this new Citrus chapter to come out is driving me nuts, ESPECIALLY AFTER SEEING THE SPOILERS. OMG. I was dying. Anyways, to help with the wait, I figured I'd write this steamy chapter :p so I hope you guys like it! Please take it easy on me! This is my very first time writing smut! So I hope it's not /too/ bad. D:

Also, a special shoutout to my new lesbian BFF mikotyzini, who was willing to read this before I posted it :p. YOU DA BOMB.

Anyways, here you go! :p 

* * *

_"I don't think you'll be needing those." _

"W-what?!" Yuzu stammered, her heart thudding against her chest. For months, she had fantasized about this moment, never once thinking that it would actually happen. And even though she had imagined it a million different ways, she just wanted it to be perfect. She awkwardly shifted her weight, her injured leg beginning to fall asleep.

Mei's gaze trailed down to swollen ankle, her eyes widening. She had been so preoccupied with fondling Yuzu, she had completely forgotten about the reason why she had joined her in the shower in the first place. As much as she wanted to continue where they had left off, she also recognized that Yuzu's ankle took precedence.

Her grip tightened around Yuzu's waist, leading the girl out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Once they were there, she eased the older girl onto the edge of the bed, the springs creaking under her weight. "Hold on," she muttered, returning to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit she knew their mother kept in the medicine cabinet.

When she returned to the room, Yuzu was leisurely propped up on her elbows, her legs dangling off the bed, her ample chest on full display. Mei raised a curious eyebrow seeing the provocative position, silently making her way to the older girl. Trying to focus on the task at hand, she knelt down, placing the first aid kit beside her before gingerly taking the ankle in her hand and closely examining it.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. She appreciated the gesture, but right now her ankle was the last thing she wanted Mei to focus on. Sighing, she wiggled her ankle free of Mei's grip, her eyes dark with lust.

Mei looked up at her curiously, her eyes widening upon seeing the intensity of Yuzu's gaze. She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, her own eyes darkening. "Yuzu…" she started, her voice thick.

Yuzu looked at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow as she silently urged her to continue.

"I need to wrap your ankle…" the younger girl said, her eyes trailing over the expanse of smooth, creamy skin. They briefly fell on the delicate skin between her slightly parted legs, before she quickly averted her eyes back to the ankle, her cheeks flushing bright red upon seeing glistening evidence of Yuzu's arousal.

Yuzu shook her head defiantly. "No." she said, her voice lustful.

Mei looked back up to meet Yuzu's gaze, startled by the low octave of the older girl's voice. "No?" she echoed, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Yuzu shook her head again, lifting a finger and pointing it at Mei. Curling it, she motioned for the other girl to join her.

Mei inhaled a shaky breath through her nose, finding the assertive side of Yuzu exceedingly attractive. She slowly rose to her feet, trying to steady herself on her wobbling legs before getting on the bed, next to the other girl. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she briefly wondered if the other girl could hear it.

Yuzu smiled, amused at how timid the her normally cool and collected sister was acting. In not one of her fantasies did she think that Mei would be the bashful one. Instead, she had always assumed that if they ever did get to sleeping together, it would be Mei that would be the one to take the lead. In a way, it was sort of refreshing to know that her sister was nervous. It made her seem more human.

Still, now wasn't the time for taking things slow. Yuzu needed contact, and she needed it now. The events in the shower had left her desperately seeking relief. She quickly rolled over, positioning herself directly on top of the other girl, pressing their chests flush against one another's. Her nipples brushed against Mei's, causing the younger girl to shudder. Leaning her head down, she roughly captured Mei's lips against her own, roughly tangling her fingers in the damp raven locks.

Mei's eyes fluttered shut upon contact, her cheeks tinting light pink. The feeling of Yuzu's smooth skin against her own only furthered her hunger as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck, her nails gently raking along the smooth skin of the older girl's shoulders. She felt Yuzu gently tug her hair, causing her to elicit a deep, throaty moan at the sudden roughness of her sister.

The moan gave Yuzu the opportunity to teasingly swipe her tongue between Mei's lips, deepening the kiss. One hand still in Mei's hair, Yuzu used her free one to gently cup the younger girl's breast. Mei shivered in delight, enjoying the way that Yuzu's fingers twisted and tugged on her nipple. The warmth between her legs was quickly growing as the sensations from having her chest played with proved to be too much for her to handle.

"Yuzu," she mewled, silently begging for more.

The other girl smirked, pulling her lips away from Mei's and moving to kiss her neck instead. She trailed down the smooth expanse of skin, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites before reaching the swell of her chest. She paused momentarily, before taking one of the mounds of flesh between her lips, eagerly suckling on the pert pink nipple.

Mei's lips pursed together tightly as she tried to bite back her moans. But when she felt Yuzu's other hand leave her hair and grab onto the other breast, she was powerless.

"Fuuu-" she groaned, helplessly trying to censor herself for the sake of maintaining some part of her reputation.

But Yuzu didn't want her to suppress her noises, taking them as a sign of how well she was performing. She momentarily paused her ministrations, glancing up at the other girl.

"Don't hold back, Mei," Yuzu whispered, kissing the side of her breast, her voice lustful. "I want to hear you…"

Mei nodded, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't stop…" she pleaded breathlessly, urging the blonde to continue.

Yuzu nodded, leaning her head back down to continue where she had left off. She continued for a few more seconds before switching to the other breast, giving it much needed attention.

The wetness between Mei's legs began to drip down her thighs, as she desperately craved for Yuzu to make her cum. She grabbed the back of Yuzu's head, weaving her fingers through the blonde hair, and gently guided her down towards her slowly bucking hips. Yuzu took the hint, and couldn't help the chuckle that passed her lips.

"Someone's eager," she whispered teasingly, kissing down the taut abdomen of the younger girl. She paused at her hip bone, gently nipping it and leaving a love bite, before settling between Mei's legs completely.

Gently parting Mei's legs, she paused momentarily to take a deep breath. Her heart was thudding violently against her chest, performance anxiety setting in. But a loud whimper drew her from her thoughts, reminding her of the task at hand. She leaned her face forward, slipping her arms under each of the slender thighs, her hands gripping at them as she dove into the sopping folds.

The earth seemingly stood still, before Mei finally felt the strong swipe of Yuzu's tongue run along her entire length.

"Oh fuck," she said, a low moan passing through her lips. She spread her legs apart further, craving more, no longer concerned with being appropriate.

Yuzu's eyes rolled back, as she eagerly lapped up Mei's juices, not wanting to let a drop go to waste. Her tongue teasingly pushed against Mei's entrance, causing the younger girl to grind against her face.

Tightening her grip on Mei's thighs, she ran her tongue up to the swollen clit, gently circling it with the tip of her tongue. Heated pressure began to build in the pit of Mei's belly, her desire quickly building.

Suddenly, Yuzu withdrew her right hand from Mei's leg, and slid it between her legs.

"Yuzu, please," Mei whimpered, biting her lip, using one hand to fondle her own breast while the other clutched desperately at the bed spread.

But the whimper quickly turned into a sob, as Yuzu slowly pushed her index finger into her entrance.

"Yuzu!" Mei cried, her hips thrusting violently against Yuzu's pumping fingers. "Faster!"

Yuzu nodded, her tongue still lapping at the swollen nub, before plunging a second finger in. She could feel the walls of the younger girl tightening around her finger, as she quickened her tempo. Yuzu momentarily glanced up from between Mei's legs, and her heart soared as the younger girl's heaving chest, the glistening sweat beads on her abdomen, and the most perfect "O" face she had ever seen all came into view.

"I'm going to-" Yuzu heard Mei yell, knowing she was close. "I'm going to!"

"Come for me, Mei!" she commanded, her fingers buried to the hilt as she pumped furiously, twisting them every so often so that she hit every spot inside of the girl that she could possibly reach.

Suddenly, she felt Mei's walls clamp down tightly against her fingers as she screamed Yuzu's name so loud that the older girl was sure the neighbors would hear. Liquid heat pooled into her fingers and onto her face, as a violent orgasm took over Mei's body.

Yuzu attempted to remove her fingers before she heard a whimper of protest.

"Just...a little longer…" she heard her sister say breathlessly as her chest heaved tiredly.

Yuzu nodded, letting the effects of Mei's orgasm ride out before she finally felt the walls loosen their grip around her fingers. She slowly slid them out, before planting a chaste kiss to the glistening mound and climbing up to join Mei, propping herself up on her elbow and laying on her side so that she was facing her.

Mei sighed in contentment, her eyes still closed. She lazily turned towards Yuzu, opening one eye and peering out from beneath her eyelid. A satisfied grin graced her features, as she gazed at the other girl.

Yuzu couldn't help the goofy grin on her face. "So…" she started, trying to contain her excitement. "How did I do?!"

Mei snorted, glancing down at Yuzu's juice coated fingers. "I think you know."

"Aw, come on Mei!" The older girl whined, her cheeks still tinted pink. "Just give me some credit for once! I think I did pretty good for my first time!"

Mei's eyes flitted to gaze at the emerald ones, her pupils still blown out. There was an awkward moment of silence before she suddenly reached up and cupped the blonde's face roughly, capturing her lips in a fervored kiss. Yuzu's eyes fluttered shut, her clit painfully throbbing. She didn't want to pressure Mei, but she needed release, and quick.

Mei pulled back, gazing into Yuzu's eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, deepening the kiss. Yuzu whined, hoping that Mei would take the hint and just _fuck _her already, but it seemed that the younger girl was oblivious. She growled, suddenly pulling back.

"Mei," she whispered, her eyes fierce with desire. "Fuck me," she paused momentarily before adding a "please" to the end of the sentence.

Mei smirked, her sister's eagerness sparking her own arousal once again. Suddenly she had an idea. "Lay down." she commanded, her voice deep.

Yuzu nodded, silently obeying as she layed flat on her back.

Mei clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. She circled her finger in the air, signaling for Yuzu to flip over. "Other side."

Yuzu bit her lip, her heart thudding in anticipation. She timidly flipped onto her belly, playfully wiggling her butt in the air. Mei stifled chuckle, as she climbed up towards Yuzu's head and brushed her lips against the shell of her ear, her breasts grazing over the smooth skin of Yuzu's back. "On your knees, Yuzu."

Yuzu flushed, her lips parting as she let out a surprised "Oh!" and propped herself onto her hands and knees. She raised her backside in the air, swaying it slightly, hoping that Mei would hurry and get her off.

She felt the weight of the bed shift behind her, and she turned her head over her shoulder, her hair shifting along with it. She saw Mei kneeling in back of her, before trailing her hands over Yuzu's backside with featherlight fingers. Suddenly, there was a loud smack! and Yuzu felt her left butt cheek stinging. She bit her lip, her cheeks painting red as she felt the arousal between her legs growing.

Mei smirked, raising her hand again before bringing it down on the supple flesh, enjoying the way it rippled under her slap. She leaned down and pressed a soothing kiss over the angry skin. Yuzu whimpered, wiggling her butt once again, desperately hoping that Mei would stop teasing her.

Suddenly, she felt Mei's face press against her mound. There was a pause before she felt the other girl's tongue press deeply into her folds, taking a strong lick.

Yuzu gripped the bed sheets tightly, her lips forming an "o" as she felt the younger girl eating her out so thoroughly from behind. Her bottom lip wedged itself between her teeth, feeling the tongue circling around her throbbing entrance. She felt Mei reach a hand around her front, before she circled her index finger around the swollen nub.

"Haa~!" she whimpered, grinding her mound against Mei's face seeking more friction, her breasts swaying with every movement. Mei eagerly swiped her tongue through the sopping folds, before pressing her tongue deep into Yuzu's entrance.

"Fuck, Mei!"

Mei moved her head back, before sitting upright and moving her other hand to Yuzu's entrance. She climbed up to Yuzu's head again, her breath tickling Yuzu's neck as she spoke. "Come for me, Yuzu." she whispered, before plunging two fingers into her pulsing entrance.

Yuzu screamed, feeling the slender fingers fill her as she thrusted her hips back into the strong pumps, Mei's other hand still playing with her clit. Her breasts swayed violently as she thrusted more fervently.

"Faster, Mei!" she moaned, grinding her hips against the fingers so that they were buried as deep as they could possibly go.

Suddenly, Mei felt the walls tighten around her fingers and gasped.

"I'm coming!" Yuzu screamed, before Mei felt a gush of liquid heat fill her fingers.

She removed her hand from Yuzu's clit, and soothingly ran it over her back while she rode out the waves of her orgasm. A few seconds later, she removed her fingers completely, eliciting a soft whimper from the blonde as she collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted.

Mei stretched out next to her, before Yuzu flopped onto her back and turned her head to face Mei, her eyes softening. Mei leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, before waggling her eyebrows.

"So, how did I do?" she asked, echoing the blonde from earlier, her lips curling into a playful smirk.

Yuzu just snorted in response, much too tired to reply. She grabbed a pillow and swatted the other girl with it before drifting off to sleep, Mei's arms encircled tightly around her waist.

* * *

BOOM. There you have it. Yuzu and Mei sexy time.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
